Ripped Clothes
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: Faith just seems to want to strip them down naked in front of each other. SasuSaku. A revamp of All Because her Top got ripped. 3 shots
1. Encounter

"This is ridiculous." Haruno Sakura muttered softly but she supposed situations like this were expected. It was a war not a training exercise and she needed to be prepared. She shifted her weight from left to right as she sensed an approaching charka. Sakura quickly armed herself with a kunai and got on her guard.

Everything that happened after was one big blur. The only thing Sakura was sure about was the ripping sound of fabric being torn apart by the enemy.

**_"You son of a bitch!" _**Sakura bellowed before burying a charka charged fist into the enemy sending them to the heavens. An awkward silence then hovered over the atmosphere as the sliced fabric pooled at Sakura's feet.

"Shannaro." Sakura muttered darkly hanging her head. There was nothing more embarrassing than having a top sliced in two because of her foolishness.

"Sakura." A voice called out. Sakura's head flew up and her eyes locked on a brooding figure in the background.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed out. She could feel the heat rushing to her ears. Out of all the times she wanted to see him and he had to choose now. It didn't even cross her mind to ask herself why he was even here in the first place.

Sasuke watched his ex-teammate carefully. There was something off about her atmosphere today and she seemed to be shielding herself from him. Did she finally come to her senses and begin to fear him?

"You just stay right where you are!" Sakura shouted lowering her head again, "Don't you dare move!"

Sasuke wanted to smirk at her suddenly gusty nature but he was sure it was only going to be short lived. He began to move out of the shadows. Sasuke wanted to see her expression.

"I told you not to move damn it!" Sakura shrieked again, "If you even take one more step Sauske-kun I will never forgive you."

Sasuke felt a vein twitched. Sakura was ordering him around! "You really can't change Sakura." Sasuke replied. He clicked his tongue and moved forward despite her warning.

Sakura let out a scream and slammed her foot into the ground creating a trembling quake. The earth split apart and Sasuke leapt up into the air to avoid damage. As he soared for a few seconds, he saw why Sakura didn't want him looking at her; she wasn't wearing her top.

Sakura quickly covered her arms over her chest and shielded herself from wandering eyes. Out of all the people why did Sasuke-kun have to be the one to see her in such an embarrassing situation?! Why did Sasuke-kun have to see her wearing her bra!

She heard Sasuke land not too far from her and trembled. She gasped out and muttered for him to hear, "You never change Sasuke-kun." She said softly, "You never listen for your own good."

Suddenly, a white material landed on her head. Sakura peaked out of the corner of the eye saw Sasuke had his back turned and was missing his top.

"Sasuke-kun…you…" Sakura muttered softly.

"Just put it on already." Sasuke muttered. He seemed embarrassed from the situation.

Sakura slipped her hands into the sleeves and pulled the material close to her frame.

"Thank you." Sakura said softly. She didn't get a reply so she quickly turned around and realized he was gone. Sakura sighed. Of course he wasn't going to sit around. Sasuke had better things to do that see her undeveloped body. She ran her hands over her chest and realized that something had dripped on the material. Sakura looked down and gasped at the red drops of blood that was staining its mark on the clothes.

"But why…?" Sakura asked aloud, "Was Sasuke-kun injured?" She shook off the uneasy feeling and began to walk away.

In the distance, Sasuke stood watching her with his hand still covering his nose as thin lines of blood seeped between his fingers.

"Damn you Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

(^ ^)b


	2. Team Vacation

Sasuke always a awkward child but he rather kill himself before admitting to it. Rather he found it easier to pretend that he wasn't interested in any socializing event but as always Naruto managed to get him to come to anything and everything especially now that he was back in the village which was how the young Uchiha found himself on the rare team vacations despite his obvious annoyance to be there.

"Teme over here!" Naruto shouted from the distance. The blonde was already in the water with their pink haired teammate. She turned in his direction upon hearing her teammate outburst. She looked surprised for a moment and then quickly turned away. It was an annoying habit she had built up from their previous encounter and never seemed to be able to look him in the eye anymore.

"Hey teme stop standing there and come in the water." Naruto shouted. The blonde turned to Sakura for support playing off his best puppy dog eye.

Sakura was easily defeated and sighed. She stepped out of the water as quickly as she could grabbing her oversized top to throw on.

"Sasuke-kun he won't stop nagging until you come into the water. " Sakura called to him. Sasuke moved back further crossing his arms across his chest. As he stepped back Sakura moved forward and neither realized the sharp boulders behind Sasuke.

The young Uchiha suddenly found himself tumbling back with Sakura rushing forward to grab him only to grasp onto the strings of his trucks and tearing into its left side.

Sakura flew back a few feet as Sasuke momentarily disappeared from her sight. She opened her mouth to speak only to have it covered by Sasuke's hand.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed out, "The dobe will come."

Sakura could see that his ears were stained red and his free hand was struggling to hold up his torn trucks.

"Shit you really are annoying. " Sasuke hissed out,"You never fail to do something stupid."

Sakura looked at him offended by his insult. She yanked his hand off and glared at him.

"You always have some insult up your sleeve. It is always everyone else fault and never yours!" Sakura hissed out.

Sasuke looked taken aback before snapping back at her, "And who's fault is it right now?"

Sakura glanced away blushing, "Well…ano…mine but it wasn't what I meant to do!"

Sasuke grabbed her chin making her look at him, "Hush if the dobe hears you shouting like that he will come looking."

"But why does it always have to be you in this types of situations." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at her offended. Did she find it repulsive being in these types of situations with him?

"So what you rather it was the dobe?" Sasuke hissed out.

Sakura's eyes widen, "NO!" she exclaimed before Sasuke clammed his hand down on her mouth, "I told you to be quiet!" Sasuke whispered out.

Sakura muttered something under his hand and Sasuke slowly removed his hand, "It's not that I mind." She repeated, "It's just…I don't know how you feel about these situations. I am already annoying enough to you and to be involved in this with me might make you dislike me even more!"

"Tsk." Sasuke remarked, "You are damn annoying deciding what I like and dislike."

Sakura felt the heat rush to her cheeks as her throat went dry.

"Hey teeeeeeeme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from the distance, "Where are you two?! I heard Sakura-chan scream out!"

Sasuke and Sakura froze for a secong before Sakura shouted back, "I'm fine Naruto! I just saw a snake but Sasuke-kun took care of it for me!"

"Nani!" Naruto shouted back, "Why didn't you call me Sakura-chan! I can't have the teme looking cooler than me! Let me look around! There may be more!"

The couple heard Naruto's footsteps rushing closer and closer to them before coming to a sudden stop.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed out before pushing Sasuke forward and slamming her foot into the tree they were leading on. Let's just say Naruto never saw it coming.

_A few minutes later._

_"May I did hit him to hard Sasuke-kun." Sakura remarked looking over an unconscious Naruto. She glanced at the younger Uchiha before blushing again. _

_She turned away and began pumping her charka to heal Naruto, "Either way Sasuke-kun you should really change before he gets up and starts rambling and begin getting ideas he shouldn't and being an idiot and I may knock him out again and…" _

_"Sakura." Sasuke said cutting her off from her ramble, "What do you expect me to wear?" _


	3. Housekeeping

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking upwards towards his female teammate who appeared to be casually repairing a roof.

"I am fixing the roof." Sakura replied back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke sighed and carefully rest the bags from the market down. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprise that she had done that. Since his return to the village, the council had decided that Sasuke should live in the abandon Uchiha district despite the bad memories it held for him. Naruto of course decided that the whole team should move in with him until Sasuke was ready to handle it on his own but to Sasuke's distaste.

The house Sakura was working on, was his childhood home. Of course there was no way she could know that. Sasuke knew that she probably picked the house without much thought but it still annoyed him a little that she happen to pick the house that he use to value so much.

"Get down." Sasuke demanded. Sakura huffed and stood up pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't feel to." Sakura replied, "I already replaced the floor and repainted the walls. I am not stopping now."

Sasuke sighed in deeply a horrible habit he started doing since he joined back Konoha.

"Sakura get down now." Sasuke demanded again. Sakura stomped her feet and looked down at the young Uchiha.

"Listen we are not twelve so don't think you can order me around!" Sakura shouted. She moved a stepped forward not noticing the loose tile, "And I can do whatever I want!" Another step closer. "And you can't do a single th_"

Sasuke barely blinked as he looked dumbfounded. There was a clear ripping down followed by Sakura shrieking for Sasuke to turn his back and walk away.

Sakura's shirt had caught on an old nail and ripped right through it. Even her old faithful bra was snipped in two from the force.

"I said turn around!" Sakura shouted badly covering the red heated blush on her face, "And listen to me this time!"

Sasuke still hadn't turned around. He seemed frozen by the shock that once again the two of them had found themselves in the same situation. It was as if fate was determined to have both of them strip naked for their entertaining view. But this time, the situation was more dangerous than usual and with Sakura current state of mind, nothing would go smoothly.

"Sakura let go of the pipe." Sasuke shouted. Sakura shook her head. She was more than happy to hold on to that pipe until Sasuke was gone.

"Just leave!" Sakura replied, "I can handle this."

As those words came out of Sakura;s mouth, the pipe trembled under her weight and gave way. Surprised, Sakura fell backwards without thinking. Her mind went blank.

Sasuke was already moving forward without much thought. It was a reflex action when it came to Sakura. He needed to always rush forward to catch her.

It took a few seconds for the couple to realize the situation they had put themselves in.

Sakura was cradled in Sasuke's arms, her chest exposed to him. Sasuke froze because the whole thing seemed impossible but yet it had happened again.

"This is why I told you to leave." Sakura muttered softly her face turning red. She moved to place her hands over chest. Sasuke looked away before resting her flat on the ground to compose yourself.

"But why does this always happen with you." Sakura asked as she stood up, "It's annoying and embarrassing and uncomfortable!"

She paused and sighed, "And it's not like you care to see any of it anyway so why is it happening."

"Would said that?" Sasuke asked finally responding to her questions.

"What?" Sakura asked turning her neck to watch him,

Sasuke looked slightly uncomfortable but he managed to look at her. "It's not that I mind." he said, "I would just prefer it to happen under better circumstances."

Sakura felt her breathe hitched, "Sasuke-kun…. you mean it?" she asked softly.

She heard him sigh before feeling a material covering her shoulders. It was Sasuke's shirt.

"Put it on." Sasuke remarked, "I don't need anyone else seeing you."

Sakura smiled before abandoning her torn clothes tossing them on the grass. "Hai Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_"Hey Sasuke-kun lets go back home! We have beat Kakashi-sensie and Naruto!" _

_"Ah." _

_"Come on slow poke! If you don't move any faster than they are going to ask questions again!" _

_"Hey Sasuke-kun! What are you doing! Put me down! This will be more embarrassing!"_

_"Hn…I won't let them see you."_

_"Ahhhhh! Just put me down Sasuke-kun!'_

_?"_


End file.
